


As Though I'm Not Yet Yours

by Kabieee



Series: Wank Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: FE3H Wank Week 2020 Day 1: Voyeurism
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Wank Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859635
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	As Though I'm Not Yet Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling like shit lately about my work, so if you enjoy this even a little, please leave a kudos or comments. Writers may not provide you with illustrations, but we work just as hard. It means the world to us and you have no idea how much we appreciate it!

“Hubert, my love… is something the matter?”

Hubert’s gaze slowly shifted up to meet Ferdinand’s. He sat in repose against their headboard, a comfortable mountain of pillows supporting him. The curtains around their luxurious four post bed (Ferdinand had accepted nothing less when picking out their furniture) were all open, revealing his husband’s beautiful body in a soft orange glow from a multitude of candles that had been lit in their chamber. His broad chest, dotted with freckles and a layer of hair that drove Hubert mad with desire, heaved from the deep breaths he had to take through his pleasure. Ferdinand was beautiful, his large thighs nestled so intimately against Hubert’s as he slowly rose and fell over his cock. Hubert could think of nothing more enticing.

“No, my dear. It is nothing.”

“It does not _look_ like it is nothing,” Ferdinand purred in response, sitting up slowly and slamming his ass around the other. Hubert shuddered and held in a hiss of pleasure, his scarred hands clenching around the small of Ferdinand’s waist in want.

“Oh, my Ferdinand, any notion of my lack of enthusiasm is _poorly_ misguided.” Hubert gently tugged on the other’s chin and brought him down for a kiss, moaning softly against his parted lips when they met.

“Perhaps I worded it poorly,” Ferdinand responded, his fingers diving down into Hubert’s irresistibly soft midnight locks. “Had I thought you… uninterested,” he mumbled, arching his back so his stomach pressed down against his husband’s, “I would not know what to think. But Hubert, it appears there is something you wish to tell me. Your eyes are speaking louder than your lips.”

Hubert was rendered temporarily incapable of speech anyway, for Ferdinand’s fingers slid down to his pecs and began to rub. Hubert’s favorite place for Ferdinand to touch him, one that he rarely allowed himself the indulgence. He gasped and felt his head fall back pitifully against the pillows, quietly coming unglued by the sensation of them being touched coupled with how tight Ferdinand was around his erection. If Ferdinand kept this up, he was done for—

“W-Well, I suppose—”

Ferdinand knew Hubert was easy to break while they were in bed. His husband was so utterly and completely wrapped around his fingers, would do anything Ferdinand asked with little push. He slowed his fingertips and leaned in to kiss Hubert’s neck, rocking his hips down against his cock with a small hitch in his own breath.

“You may… think me foolish,” Hubert muttered in embarrassment, breathing deeply in pleasure as Ferdinand continued to pay him so much attention. He denied himself the exorbitant luxury of holding him in his hands how his cock demanded, not allowing himself to wrap Ferdinand’s breathtaking ginger mane and yank as he fucked up into him. He’d been asked a question by his beloved, and surely Ferdinand deserved an honest, candid answer without Hubert’s hormonal outburst getting in the way.

“Nothing you could ever want would make me call you foolish, my heart,” Ferdinand reassured him, pecking his lips softly after meeting his gaze once more. “Anything you desire, Hubert; I am willing to give myself to you, always.” His voice was soft and melodic against Hubert’s ears. A sound he could listen to for the rest of time. He never took for granted that he in fact _could_ , as the owner of that voice was his husband.

“Seeing you all for myself is something I could never grow tired of,” Hubert muttered softly, pulling himself up off the pillows so Ferdinand was perfectly in his lap. He snaked his darkened hands over his hips, squeezing on the warmest spots and shuddering in pleasure when he felt the other shaking at his touch. He stayed away from the one area he wanted to touch most, knowing his confession would never make it out of his mouth were he to take his husband’s trembling, neglected cock in his hand as he so wished. “But I must admit… were I to see you… _pleasuring_ _yourself_ … without my assistance…”

The soft laugh out of Ferdinand’s mouth made Hubert’s heart soar. It was gentle, and carried the levity that only the closest, most cherished person in his life could.

“Oh, my Hubert,” Ferdinand smiled, cupping his cheeks before planting a kiss on his lips. “If that is what you wish, I am more than happy to oblige.”

“I see it as thus,” Hubert whispered, his eyes half-lidded in agonizing ecstasy as Ferdinand achingly pulled off his cock. He growled lowly and pinned his lover down onto their mattress of their marital bed, licking his lips hungrily as he looked at the beautiful way his hair flowed out around him. “The longer I cannot touch you, the better it will be once you are in my arms again.”

“Then allow me to make you want me,” Ferdinand replied with a soft glow of his cheeks. He gently pointed his finger to the chair that sat in front of the fireplace near their bed. Large and overstuffed, it was upholstered with a fine red and gold fabric. They had made love upon it many times, but this was the first instance of Ferdinand _banishing_ him to such a beloved place.

Hubert, ever dutiful to his sun, the brightest star in his galaxy, nodded obediently and achingly left his husband on the bed. He turned the chair around to face him, scooting it just a tad closer so he could see the way Ferdinand was about to destroy his composure.

“What would you like to see?” Ferdinand whispered; jittery hands unable to sit still as he silently mourned the loss of Hubert’s cock buried inside him. Before sitting down in the chair, Hubert forcefully pulled Ferdinand into an embrace, yet softly moved his hair away from his eyes and kissed him passionately.

“Touch yourself as though I am not yet yours. _Beg_ for me. _Plead_ that I join you and fuck you _properly_.”

“My, _my_ Hubert,” Ferdinand exhaled fretfully, face warm and hot with blood rushing to his cheeks. He nodded and pointed back at the chair. Hubert gave him a loving, small smile and obeyed, keeping his hand on Ferdinand as long as he could.

His husband, already lubed and prepped from early on in their lovemaking, reached behind him after turning away from Hubert. His fingers teased at his tight hole, making him moan out pitifully when he realized they were a pitiful substitute for the other’s erection. Even with his ring and middle fingers scissoring himself open, desperate whines of Hubert’s name fell off his lips. Ferdinand peeped over his shoulder and saw his beloved with a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, mouth watering as he looked at his pale, beautiful chest rising and falling already as he panted.

“Hubert, I _need_ you. These are not the words of simple want—I _need_ you i-inside me.” Ferdinand allowed one hand to go around to his erection, which was full and proudly standing at attention. It begged to be rubbed, aching to be jolting as the object of its owner’s affection was fucking him so well. He ran his hands over his own impressive length, shuddering as his palm grazed over the apparent vein along the top. Were Hubert there beneath him, sucking him to ecstasy instead of watching, would run his tongue down that vein with a throaty moan in his deep voice. The redhead trembled as his hips involuntarily slammed down around his fingers, a strangled, frustrated cry pouring out of his mouth.

“ _Why_ can I not muster the courage to tell you? To tell you how _desperately_ I need you, to let you know how your very presence m-makes me feel?” Ferdinand’s cock jutted out as his back arched, drool sliding down out of the corner of his mouth as he fucked himself on his fingers. He appeared to literally be gasping for breath, nearly panicked whines of pleading as though Hubert were not in the room with him.

Hubert’s heart felt electrified in his chest. Though they’d been together for many years, he still remembered Ferdinand’s journals he’d found from their school days. Ferdinand now spoke as though he were narrating them, making his husband’s emotions clash like a wave upon the shore with his physical feelings. Hearing the other confess such deep secrets he’d learned before they promised themselves to the other only made Hubert fall more wholly in love with him. No amount of time together would ever change that.

And now, now that he could not touch him and soothe him, the heart-stopping pleasure welling up in a coil in his stomach only curled tighter.

“But one day… you w-will be _mine_.”

Ferdinand’s emotional expression slowly shifted into one that was _much_ more fitting of him. His pouting lips turned up into a small smile, his teary eyes opening half-lidded so he could gaze in determination at Hubert. He slowly removed his fingers from himself, sliding off of their bed and padding over to Hubert’s nightstand. Revealing one of their toys, he flashed a dark black piece he knew to be his husband’s favorite. With an ample amount of oil spread over it, Ferdinand resumed his spot on their bed.

This time with his side facing his husband in the chair, Ferdinand moaned agonizingly deep as he worked his ass over the large toy. Hubert let out a sharp hiss when he knew it was all for show. Ferdinand could absolutely take that toy to its hilt if he so desired, but the agonizing teasing was better. His hips jerked forcefully into his palm when he saw his hole stretching over it, squeezing his erection slower for added effect.

“One day soon, I will t-take your beautiful hands in mine. I will bestow kiss after kiss upon your scars.” Ferdinand looked over at him with a misty gaze, panting deeply as he eased down his own foreskin. “You will—hhaaahh—touch me and me alone with those beautiful hands. Because you will be all _mine_.”

Ferdinand slowly turned so he was once again looking away from Hubert. His hands left his cock but came around to his ass and pulled his cheeks away, revealing the extent of his stretch around the toy.

“F-Ferdinand—” Hubert was unable to keep his mouth shut, grunting in pleasure as his hips jolted forward and a large bead of precum ran down his cock. He looked desperately at his husband, nodding in encouragement. His beautiful redhead blew him a kiss, biting down on his lip before he looked away.

With a mewling, breathy utterance of Hubert’s name, Ferdinand began to rise and fall over their toy. Short, soft thrusts only halfway down soon gave way to the redhead screaming in pleasure as it stretched him open. Taking it all the way down to the base, Ferdinand clutched his ass and kept his hands off of his cock. Hubert stared transfixed at the sight, mouth messy with drool and his hands sloppy with precum. Ferdinand was beautiful no matter what he did or what he was doing, but fucking himself so desperately without Hubert’s touch was making his husband see stars.

“A-All mine. All mine for _good_. My Hubert— _fuck_ —”

Ferdinand ripped his body around and showed his crimson-tipped cock to his husband, which was shooting long strands of spend. Hubert gasped in pleasure and felt the long-awaited coil spring in his stomach at the sight, mirroring Ferdinand’s action with a hard thrust of his cock into his hand. The redhead looked at him as he came untouched before Hubert’s loving gaze, his seed landing on the floor and parts of their bed messily. Hubert threw his free hand over his mouth and whimpered pitifully into it, jerking his body to stand so he didn’t make a mess of their favorite chair.

Hubert had to steel himself as Ferdinand slipped off their bed, falling to his knees at his feet. The other man took his weeping cock into his mouth, licking him clean and sucking as he milked it with his hands. The raven-haired man gasped through the pleasure, strongly fighting the desire to close his eyes in pleasure. But they were physically incapable of tearing away from the beautiful man below him, who wore a smile that rivaled the brilliance of the very sun in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @setethstiddies!


End file.
